


Welcome to the Underground-

by Rossmonster01



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't own the characters, I dunno anymore, I really have no tags in mind, I've lost myself in fanfiction, SO, Uh hi there welcome, and he has some issuesTM, and like not the physical ones, basically Foxy gets stuck in the underground, people gotta remember that these are CHILDREN, probably pretty slow updates, we may never know, why am i here?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossmonster01/pseuds/Rossmonster01
Summary: -how was the fall?Foxy falls into the underground.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: FNaF Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* hello.

Whoever had the bright idea of putting a bottomless hole of nothingness outside of Foxy’s Cove was going to _pay_.

Foxy had been minding his own business, flipping the out of order sign to the ‘it’s me!’ side, about to dash to the security office because the idiot of a night guard had obviously decided that checking in on his little cove was unimportant, when he tripped over a loose wire and into a pit.

Oh but it didn’t end there, Foxy just kept falling. It was probably already past six.

Oh well, at least no one would notice he was gone, being out of order and all.

…

Damn, this was a _really_ deep pit.

How far down was he going to fall?

Would he shatter on impact?

_Could_ he shatter?

All questions that would remain unanswered. Until he hit the bottom, that is. 

But for now, a shutdown seemed good. Foxy was 73 percent sure he didn’t want to be awake when he landed.

It would almost definitely not end prettily.

-

F̷̰͚̦̪̜̌̆̇̆͝ù̷̹̠̓͂̊͘l̸͚̤̮̞̠̖̺̣͗͛̄͆̎̑l̴̢̙̖̙̞͂̋͜ ̸̙͎̙̼̭͈̠̼̿̄́Ş̸̞͍͔͎̿̐́̀͌͋̕y̷̢̗̬̹̘̏̓̄̾͒́ͅs̵͇̖̆̀̀͛̾̎͝t̷̡̐ę̵̮̹̫͍̘͚̊̋͆̍͜͝͠m̵̘̪͈͊̇̾̓ͅ ̶̜̬̻̫̝͔̈̒͜R̵̨͑̒͠ë̶͓́̋̓͐̍́̏̾b̴̩͈̗̞̏͊͠o̷͙̖͕̞̬͉̓̏̊́̈͂ͅo̴̢̖̯̺̬̿̈́̽́̒̅̚͝t̷̲̐͂̍̾͠

D̷̪̪͖̑a̸̼̭͌͗m̶̳̥͂̄͊ạ̶̳̿͝g̷̜̱͐̔e̶̛͎͇͜ detected:

Ř̷̖́̌̍ê̸̫̞̄̈́̒q̶̞̀͒̚uires ex̷̝̣̎ternal maint̵̢͇͗e̵̪̎n̸̗̗̅ance 

-

Foxy felt his systems rebooting an undetermined amount of time later.

How on earth was he still in one piece?

Foxy picked up one of the bright yellow flowers that he had landed on.

Were these buttercups?

Eh, whatever. He tossed the flower aside, internally thanking them for catching him. The room he was in had stone on all sides, and looking up, he couldn’t even see where the light was coming from. How was he supposed to get out of here?

His eye caught on a corner to his right, it looked like there was a passageway.

He walked over, the metal of his claws clicking and scratching against stone almost painfully loud. 

Something was obviously broken, but he could worry about maintenance later, he had to get out first. 

Good news, it was a passage.

Bad news, it seemed to lead to another dead-end stone chamber, with one patch of grass in the middle.

He wasn’t quite sure how grass grew down here, or flowers for the matter, without any visible nutrients. Foxy racked his AI, trying to remember the small science-y groups of kids that came to the Birthday parties during the day. Plants needed sunlight, didn’t they? And a source of water and CO2. That must mean that someone was down here, taking care of them. 

It was either that, or these were some magic as hell plants.

“Howdy!” Well, that answered his question. 

Wait, it was a smiling flower that was talking, one that just popped up out of nowhere.

Would you look at that, the plants are magical. 

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower! You must-” The flower cut itself off, having actually looked closely at Foxy.

“Wait a second, you’re not a human!” The flower’s friendly smile turned into a sneer.

_Bipolar much_

“N- Nope, I b- be Fo- Fox- Foxy,” Okay, so one of the things broken was his voice box, good to know.

The flower scowled, before squinting suspiciously at the fox animatronic. 

“How did you get here without me noticing?” The flower question, genuine confusion coating its limited features, “You’re pretty loud, and i’ve never seen you before. Also, what’s up with your voice?”

“Fe- Fell. V- Voice box br- broken.” best to keep his speech as limited as possible, he didn’t want to further damage it.

Foxy was pretty sure the flower was wrinkling its imaginary nose.

“Uh, okay. You fell? Fell from where?”

Foxy pointed up and gestured back in the direction of the room he had woken in earlier. His shoulder and elbow joints screeched in agony.

The flower seemed to wince, “You know, you should really get that checked,” A vine pointed at him, “Like, _all_ of that.”

Flowey continued to look at him in confusion, glancing at the ceiling, where he was pointing, then looking around him, at the passageway he’d walked through.

“You fell from the surface?”

Foxy blinked and tilted his head to one side. What was ‘the surface’?

“You know, where you can see the sun, the moon, the sky, etcetera.”

Oh. 

Foxy nodded slowly, more of his mechanical joints scratching and clinking together in protest.

“But that’s impossible! You’re not human! No humans would let monsters live peacefully on the surface!”

What in the name of Freddy’s squeaky nose was this thing talking about?

Foxy decided to just continue pointing up, partially to show his point, and partially because he wasn’t fully confident that his arm wouldn’t just fall off if he tried to move it. 

The flower scowled, “Fine,” it hissed, “If you don’t wanna tell me, i’ll just beat it out of you!”

Foxy felt a strong tug, and a second later, an orange heart floated out of his chest.

_What the hell?_

The heart was fractured and missing a few pieces, dark red mystery liquid dripping off it, and for some reason, Foxy’s non-existent gut twisted at the sight.

The flower faltered, “You- You have a human SOUL?” The flower looked him up and down unbelievingly, “What _are_ you?”

Human, human, human _human_ _human_ **_human human child_** “Mo- Monster.”

He grated out instead. Because he hadn’t been called human for a long time.

“Right,” the flower was back to smirking, “so you must be like me, you killed someone didn’t you, you killed them and took their SOUL. I don’t know how it visibly changed your SOUL, but things happen.”

No, he had never killed anyone. Visions of him leaping into an office and dragging the night guard out, where Freddy would take him and shove him into an empty suit flashed through his mind. 

The flower cackled in a decidedly not-flowery way.

Foxy felt another tug, and what looked like video game stats floated out of his chest. The name ‘Foxy’ was overlapped on top of what looked like Fritz, his name before the _incident_ , then there was LV, which probably stood for level, on the first line, the number next to it flickering rapidly in between the numbers 1 through 20. HP, probably Health Points, was below that, the number glitched beyond recognition. The bar looked full though, or it was so low he couldn’t see the health he had. The was even a small description underneath, ‘Foxy the pirate, he’s had a rough trip’.

The flower recoiled, face twisting up, as though it had smelled something unpleasant.

“What kind of stats are those?”

Foxy slowly lowered his arm, the creaking making him wince. He shrugged.

“Whatever,” The flower snarled, “it doesn’t change anything.”

White bullets surrounded him, closing in. 

He ducked, the heart- his _soul_ \- following his movement. The bullets passed harmlessly overhead.

“What?!” The flower screeched, “You’re not allowed to do that!”

And then it was engulfed in fire.

Literally, flames seemed to come out of nowhere and hit the yellow thing.

Foxy’s stats and soul disappeared in a second.

Foxy stumbled backwards, hitting the wall with a whine.

Fire was bad, he remembered the old building burning down, that bastard Afton reaching out from the flames in that horrible yellow suit, lighter in the other hand, hollering that he would always come back. 

“Do not worry, I am not going to hurt you.” A large figure was standing in a doorway that Foxy hadn’t noticed, steeping out into the light.

_Is that another animatronic?_

It was a large goat, wearing a long purple dress. She was smiling kindly, holding out a paw. “You poor creature, you look like you’ve been through a lot. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. What is your name?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my horrible part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because more than one person asked ;)
> 
> Just a warning though, quality's probably decreased from the first part.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before Foxy remembered that she was talking to him. He reached out cautiously with his left hand, because the other was a hook. 

She looked down at his right, seemingly just noticing the hook, and switched hands to take his outstretched one.

“F- Foxy.” He gargled.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Foxy,” she spoke softly, a kind smile on her face, “Do you need any help? I would be happy to assist.”

Foxy vaguely felt like it would be rude to intrude, but then again, he had no idea where he was, and he had no idea how long his beaten up body would be able to go without crashing.

He nodded. 

She smiled, leading the animatronic into the door where she had come in. 

They ended up walking through quite a few hallways, before coming to a stop in front of a house.

“This is my home,” Toriel said, “come on in.”

She ushered him inside and had him sit at what looked like a dining table.

“Do you need anything, Foxy?” She glanced at his worn body, “perhaps food, so you can heal?”

What was she talking about? Did he look like something that could eat _food?_

“S- screw- dri- ver?” He stuttered out.

She looked surprised, “A screwdriver?”

He nodded yes, “a- and t- tweez- ers. S- some oi- l. An- d mi- mirror.”

“Of course,” she stood and rushed into another room, coming out with a small flat-head screwdriver, a small can of oil, and pair of eyebrow tweezers.

“Will these do?” She asked, putting them on the table in front of him.

He nodded.

“The mirror’s in the bathroom over there, it’s not full length and it’s stuck to the wall, is that okay?”

He nodded again. 

He got up, metal scratching loudly, making them both cringe. He picked up the stuff, before making his way towards the bathroom. 

“Wait,” Foxy paused and turned back towards Toriel, who was looking out from what looked like a kitchen, “do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?”

That made it twice she asked about food. Hm, should he tell her that he couldn’t eat? Then again, it probably wasn’t for him. No one ever gave him things. She probably just wanted his opinion for a survey or something.

“Ci- Cin- Cinna- mon?”

She smiled, before ducking back into the kitchen.

He sat down in front of the mirror, squinting at himself. He looked different. Fluffier, smoother. His previously polyester cover had been replaced by something that actually looked like, well, _fur_ , and he had a  _ tail _ . He looked less like an plastic-covered animatronic, and more like a stuffed animal if stuffed animals had muscle and holes that showed off wires. 

Actually, that sounded weird. He looked like what Toriel would look like if Toriel were shorter and a fox and had gaps that exposed the metal underneath.

When had that happened? Had it been caused by the fall? He actually might look… somewhat pleasant, after he fixed himself and washed off his fur.

Okay, first things first. He carefully pressed the two buttons on the sides of his jaw, the mechanism triggering and exposing his voice box. He used the tweezers to pull it out, setting it down on the counter in front of him.

He found the problem immediately. The wire that connected the box the speaker was almost completely split, and giving off sparks.

He carefully pressed the two sides of the wire together, about to go get Toriel and perhaps ask on a piece of paper to if she had any welding metal and a blowtorch, before he noticed that the wire was piecing itself back together.

Okay, the look change was one thing, but magical fixing? He must be dreaming.

He put the voice box back, and metal moved to cover it.

He carefully pulled back each spring lock to separate his exoskeleton from his endo, grabbed the oil and poured some, (over the tub, mind you) onto his joints. 

He could move smoothly now, without much of the loud nails-on-chalkboard noise, which was good.

The arm that was hanging off the rest of his endo, however, was not. He grabbed the screwdriver, tightening the screws that held the pieces together.

Okay, so he was back in one, well functioning piece. 

He turned to the beat up exoskeleton.

Which wasn’t beat up anymore. Still had the hole in the side of the stomach though. 

So it  _ was _ magic fixing.

Awesome.

He washed the oil that had dripped off down the drain, turning on the water he ran a metal hand through the greasy fur of the exo, washing off all of the grime, even picking off a petal or two between joints. 

He slipped back into the exoskeleton, tripping the spring locks. Everything slid back into place.

His golden eye gleamed at him from the mirror. He looked newer than he had in  _ years _ .

“Testing, testing,” He chirped happily to himself, “Yargh.”

He grabbed the supplies he’d gotten from Toriel, trudging back into the dining room. He set everything back onto the table.

He crept up to the kitchen door, standing awkwardly for a moment before knocking his hook against the doorframe.

Toriel startled, turning around quickly. 

“Oh! Foxy, I didn’t hear you come in!”

He grinned, “Aye, I got me creaky joints oiled,”

She looked more surprised, if it were possible, before smiling happily, “Your voice, it’s a lot better now, Foxy.”

“Thanks, lass. Couldn't’ve done it without ‘cha.”

“Of course.” she reached and grabbed something behind her, “I almost forgot, here, this is for you.”

She held up a slice of what looked like Cinnamon pie on a plate.

Foxy stared down at it for a couple seconds, before looking up again. 

“Fer- Fer me?”

“Yes, silly, why wouldn’t it be for you?”

“Thank you!” He said cheerfully, picking it up, before hesitating again, “But are ya sure ye want ta give it to me?”

“Mm hm, go on, you can eat it whenever.” 

Foxy did _not_ squeal as he carried it back into the dining room, thank you very much. He wasn’t sure if he could actually eat it, but the idea of someone making something for him warmed his circuits. 

And hey, if Chica could figure out how to eat pizza, he could figure out how to eat pie.

Especially with all of the magic stuff he could do recently. 

He set it down on the table, poking it cheerfully with his hook. 

Toriel watched him with a smile on her face, “Hey Foxy, if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

Foxy contemplated for a moment, technically, he was seven, since he’d died when he was seven. But the again, he’d been an animatronic for about two years, so, “Nine.”

“Nine… teen? Ninety?” 

“Nine years, lass.” Foxy chirped, finally mustering the courage to put a piece in his mouth.

He could taste it. 

_ He could taste it. _

He wanted to cry. He shoveled more into his mouth, swallowing like it was the only thing he’d eaten in years.

Which it was, so no one could judge him.

He looked up after he’d finished, to see Toriel looking at him in shock.

Had he eaten too quickly? Was eating fast considered rude here? He’d been careful to not make a mess, was there something on his face?

He rubbed his paw over his muzzle. Nothing.

“Lass? Ye okay? Ya look like ye just saw the kraken in person.”

“You’re nine?” Toriel asked

“Yar, why?”

“You’re a child!”


End file.
